El Portal
by HaNa Culfoy
Summary: Un portal capaz de conectar dos mundos y dos personas completamente distintas, uniéndolos a través de un lazo mucho más fuerte que la sangre y un secreto que podría acabar con todo aquello que creían saber y conocer. Donde Hermione Granger aprenderá que el llevarse bien con el rubio de ojos grises no es tan complicado como ella pensó.


_**Disclamer:**_ La mayoría de los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, solo algunos de ellos fueron inventados por mí.

**Capítulo 1: El Portal**

Desde la derrota del Señor Tenebroso a manos de aurores y obviamente de Harry Potter y sus amigos, el tiempo en el mundo mágico se le hacía cada vez más rápido, aún no sabía en qué momento había finalizado el año escolar y con ello el inicio de las vacaciones, lo que significaba estar la mayoría del tiempo en su casa, cosa que no le agradaba mucho debido a que sus padres nunca estaban en ella, por lo tanto estaría solo todo ese tiempo.

Pensaba acerca de lo que haría, si era sincero prefería que sus padres no estuvieran ya que cada vez que lo veían solo lo molestaban con cosas que para él eran insignificantes, como que invitará a salir a Pansy Parkinson, que la tratará bien, que ella era su prometida y que para crear más linaje de magos de sangre pura, él debía de casarse con ella y así ayudar al mundo mágico.

- Que tontería.- se bufó Draco Malfoy. A mí que me importa ayudar al mundo mágico, ¿y yo qué?- pregunto indignado hacia la nada. Casándome con esa loca ¿Quién me ayudará a mi cuando yo cometa semejante estupidez?

Pero nadie contesto a esa última pregunta porque de nuevo estaba solo, lo cual supuso antes de llegar después de salir de Hogwarts.

En ocasiones sentía celos de sus compañeros de casa cuando sus padres iban a recogerlos, aunque claramente no lo hacía notar, todos sus sentimientos eran ocultados a través de la máscara de indiferencia y odio, y que los demás lo traducían como que se creía mejor que los demás, que también era cierto. El único que siempre estaba con él, lo visitaba y pasaba alguno de sus días de vacaciones era su mejor amigo Blaise Zabini, a quien pensó mandarle una lechuza pero desistió de esa idea ya que él es quien debía de buscarlo y no al revés.

Se sentó en uno de los sofás de su gran biblioteca, le paso por la mente leer un libro pero no estaba de humor, pensó en practicar hechizos pero tampoco tenía ganas así que lo único que hizo fue posar su mirada en el gran ventanal que deba al lago de su casa y se quedó ahí, observando aquel paisaje que se postraba ante sus ojos. No fue hasta que un sonido que venía de la chimenea lo interrumpió. No necesitaba voltear para ver de quien se trataba, él muy bien lo sabía.

- Draco ¿acaso jamás me mandarás una lechuza para decirme que venga a visitarte?-lo reprendió Blaise detrás de él.

- ¿Acaso necesitas alguna? Siempre vienes a mi casa aún sin ser invitado, es por eso que no creo que la necesites.-contesto secamente.

- Hieres mis sentimientos Malfoy.-contesto con voz triste, obviamente fingida. Yo que al terminar las vacaciones, a la única persona que extraño y que quiero ver eres tú y… ¿me tratas así? ¿A tu mejor amigo? De verdad que eres como dicen los demás, un creído, insensible y malvado.

El rubio se levantó y se giró hacia donde estaba él.

- ¿A que debo el placer de tu visita Blaise?-pregunto con una media sonrisa.

No sabía que tenía su amigo que siempre lo ponía de buen humor, tal vez él era una de las únicas personas con las cuales podía dejar de fingir esa indiferencia hacia el mundo.

- ¿Cómo que a qué? ¡Son vacaciones amigo!-exclamo entusiasmado. Es momento de divertirnos.- sonrió.

- ¿Divertirnos eh? ¿Y qué pasa por esa pequeña mente retorcida que tienes Blaise?-quiso saber.

- El mundo muggle.-soltó.

- ¿El mundo muggle? ¿Estás loco? ¿Quieres que mi padre termine el trabajo que tú comienzas cada vez que te sigo en tus locuras? Es decir, el trabajo de matarme.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Claro que no Draco!-exclamo ofendido al momento en que se acercaba a él y le pasaba su mano por sus hombros, abrazándolo. Yo jamás he querido eso… de tu padre no puedo garantizarlo.-comento con una ligera sonrisa.

Este último comentario hizo que el chico de ojos grises sonriera también.

- ¿A qué quieres ir al Mundo Muggle?-pregunto intrigado.

- ¿Cómo que a qué? Draco me estas decepcionado…. Chicas…. Vamos a conocer chicas.-contesto sonriendo aún más.

- ¿Y en el mundo mágico no hay acaso? ¡Por favor Blaise!-exclamo zafándose de el moreno.

- Claro que las hay pero no como en el Mundo Muggle, ¿tú me entiendes?

- Son exactamente iguales, no hay ninguna diferencia.

- ¿Cómo sabes si jamás has ido?

- Porque las mujeres son todas iguales aquí, en el mundo muggle y donde sea.-espeto seguro de sí mismo.

- Eso es lo que dices tú pero no confió en tu palabra… a menos que hayas ido. ¿Qué dices? Solo vayamos un momento, no nos tardaremos, me recomendaron un lugar, dijeron que era muy entretenido, nos divertiremos y…

- No iré, no importa lo que me digas. Si mi padre se entera me matará… y a ti también.- lo señalo.

- Por favor Draco, nadie se enterará ¿acaso le tienes miedo a tu padre?

- Si… y tú también.- Su amigo iba a replicar pero este se apresuró a decir. Y no lo niegues. Además… ¿Qué te llama la atención de un mundo que es inferior al nuestro? Solo encontraras asquerosos muggles ahí.- espeto con desprecio.

El moreno volteo hacia ambos lados de la biblioteca buscando a alguien.

- Yo no veo que tu padre este aquí. Así que deja de fingir conmigo Draco, soy tu amigo y los dos sabemos que esas son palabras de tu padre, no tuyas. Tú ni siquiera estas convencido con eso del tema de la sangre, si lo estuvieras ya te habrías casado con Parkinson "para preservar el linaje de los sangres limpia". Recuerda que ya no estás en Hogwarts donde tienes que fingir por tu padre que odias a las sangres sucias, donde te la pasas molestando a Hermione Granger… Por cierto ¿porque lo haces? ¿Acaso te gusta?

El slytherin abrió los ojos como platos, notablemente sorprendido por la última pregunta, específicamente.

- ¿Qué dices?-se bufó. ¿Acaso estás loco? Creo que tanta cerveza de mantequilla te está afectando Blaise.

- Entonces dime… ¿Por qué la molestas? Digo, hay muchas sangres sucias en Hogwarts pero siempre la estas molestando a ella, siempre a ella.

Zabini lo miro pícaramente, ante esto el rubio entrecerró sus ojos, notablemente molesto.

- Te diré porque la molesto pero solo para te saques esa idea estúpida de tu pequeña mente retorcida. La molesto porque aparte de ser sangre sucia es amiga de San Potter, molestándola a ella lo molesto a él también y al pobretón de Wesel. Molesto a las 2 personas que más odio en este mundo. Además, ¿a ti qué? ¿Acaso eres mi conciencia? O… ¿ella te gusta?-pregunto sonriendo de manera incrédula.

- Pues no esta tan mal Draco.

- No digas tonterías Zabini. Ese ratón de biblioteca es más feo que la Señora Gorda y Argus Filch juntos.

Ante esto el moreno no pudo evitar las carcajadas, a las cuales el chico de ojos grises no tardo en unírsele.

- Bueno… puede que tengas razón.-lo apoyo su amigo. Pero solo porque no la has visto en bikini.

- ¿Acaso tú sí?-pregunto incrédulo.

Este solo se limitó a sonreír.

- ¿Qué? ¿Cuándo? No mientas Blaise.-dijo no muy convencido.

- ¿Acaso crees que esta salida es la primera vez que voy al Mundo Muggle? Claro que no, jamás te llevaría sino supiera como escabullirme Malfoy y sin conocer el terreno.

Draco solo se limitó a verlo, eso no era cierto porque siempre que su amigo lograba convencerlo de ir a ciertos lugares eran sorprendidos y obviamente castigados.

- Esta bien, solo en algunos lugares.-dijo al ver el rostro del rubio. Pero bueno, la primera vez que fui al mundo muggle conocí a una morena que ¡Dios Draco! que chica, tenía un cuerpo bien proporcionado… tú me entiendes.-sonrió pícaramente poniendo sus manos frente a su pecho, ante esto el chico de ojos grises solo se limitó a rodar sus ojos hacia arriba. Entonces ella me invito a un resort, el punto es que ahí estaba Granger, con sus padres me parece y una amiga, y con un bikini así de diminuto.-dijo haciendo un ademan con sus dedos. Y déjame decirte Draco… Potty y Wesel no saben de lo que se están perdiendo.- termino haciendo ademanes en su cuerpo y con su boca.

- ¡Por favor Blaise! ¡Eres repugnante!-exclamo asqueado.

- No te hagas el mojigato conmigo Malfoy, tú y yo sabemos que has pasado por tantas chicas en Hogwarts que compiten con los años que tiene la escuela.-se burló.

- Pero… ¿Granger? Blaise… ¿en serio?-pregunto incrédulo.

- Tú tampoco sabes lo que te pierdes Draco… ¿Por qué no intentas algo con ella? Solo para que veas que no estoy mintiendo… te has ligado también a chicas de Gryffindor, creo que con ella podrás también o… ¿acaso no tienes la suficiente confianza?

Ante esta pregunta el rubio se bufó.

- ¿Dudas acaso de mí?-pregunto en tono seductor.

- Claro que no, pero no estaría mal que lo confirmaras.

- Ni lo sueñes Zabini, en primera porque es una sangre sucia…

- Escucho de nuevo a Lucius Malfoy.-lo interrumpió.

- Y en segunda porque para mí solo es un ratón de biblioteca, sin chiste, ni gracia, ni belleza, amiga de san Potter y el pobretón, lo cual solo la hace más repugnante para mí.

- Como quieras, pero no sabes lo que te estás perdiendo. Solo para pasar el rato, ni que te fueras a casar con ella.

- Claro que solo seria para pasar el rato, pero si mi padre se enterará me desheredaría, me correría de la casa, eso si no me mata primero, sabes muy bien el odio que le tiene a los muggles y los sangres sucia.

- Por cierto ¿de dónde proviene? Digo mi padre no los soporta pero por su trabajo y diplomacia los trata ligeramente bien pero tu padre… sí que los odia, cada vez que ve a uno es como si quisiera saltarles encima y matarlos ahí mismo.

- No lo sé, creo que siempre ha sido así, mi abuelo, a quien no conocí debió de haber sido igual o peor.- se aventuró a afirmar.

- En fin… entonces ¿irás?

- Ya te dije que no Blaise.

- Esta bien Draco, tú te lo pierdes. Si algún día quieres revelarte contra tu padre mándame una lechuza. Me voy.

- Jamás sucederá eso y lo sabes. Diviértete con tu muggles… porque no pasas a casa de Granger y te diviertes con ella también.-se burló.

- Lo que digas amigo.

Y desapareció.

- ¿Trajiste lo que te pedí amigo?-pregunto una voz extraña.

- Si señor, aquí esta. Es el libro que siempre lee en vacaciones porque el Sr. Malfoy lo obliga.

- Muchas Gracias Tieg, gracias a ti por fin lo conoceré.

- De nada señor. Tieg solo quiere su bienestar y felicidad.-contesto el elfo doméstico.

- Lo se amigo.-sonrió amablemente.

Después de que Blaise se fue, se preguntó qué es lo que iba a hacer. ¿El mundo muggle? Solo a Zabini se le podría ocurrir semejante tontería, ese mundo no tenía nada que ofrecerle a él por tanto no podía darles el privilegio de visitarlo y por ¿chicas? Si en el mundo mágico había por montones y sobre todo sangre pura que era con lo que había crecido toda su vida, el involucrarse solo con mujeres que eran hijas de magos puros, aunque debía de aceptar que lo que le decía su amigo era cierto, él todavía no estaba totalmente convencido con eso de la sangre, no los soportaba porque eran inferiores pero tampoco los odiaba como su padre. Por primera vez le dio curiosidad de donde provenía ese odio, ¿acaso había sido fomentado por su abuelo William? ¿O por su tatarabuelo? ¿En qué momento había aparecido? ¿Por qué sentía que su padre los odiaba más que cualquier otro mago de sangre pura en el mundo?... Su padre ¡cierto! El pensar en él le hacía recordar lo que debía de hacer todas las vacaciones, leer un capítulo de ese estúpido libro escrito por Liam Hatthew, "Linaje puro libres de sangres sucias", donde lo único que hacía era pintar una utopía que jamás existiría y menos ahora que Harry Potter había vencido a Lord Voldermort. Si algún mago siquiera había pensado en eliminar a aquellos que no eran hijos de magos, aquel suceso ya había descartado cualquier idea o posibilidad donde implicara su eliminación. Si el Señor Tenebroso había sido vencido, ellos tampoco tendrían ninguna oportunidad.

Recorrió toda la biblioteca en busca del libro pero no lo encontró, se preguntó dónde podría haberlo dejado, con la importancia que le daba podría haberlo tirado hasta en la basura sin darse cuenta. No quiso batallar más y llamo a uno de sus elfos domésticos.

- Tieg, ven acá.

El elfo no tardó en aparecer, sabía que una de las no tan virtudes de su joven amo era la paciencia por tanto no quería volver a revivir aquel día donde lo hizo que lo llamara dos veces.

- ¿Dónde está el libro que leo todas las vacaciones?-quiso saber.

- Tieg lo miro en el sótano amo.

- ¿En el sótano?-pregunto incrédulo. ¿Y que hace allá?-quiso saber.

- No lo sé. Tieg iba a traerlo de vuelta pero sabe que al joven amo no le gusta que toquen sus cosas.

- Cierto pero no tengo ganas de bajar al sótano, debe de estar sucio y maloliente, puedes traerlo para mí.

- Pero Tieg no puede amo, Tieg tiene algo importante que hacer.

Draco lo miro furioso.

- ¿Y qué es lo que se supone que este asqueroso elfo debe de hacer?-pregunto arrastrando las palabras.

- La Sra. Malfoy me pidió que comprará algunas cosas porque hoy vienen a cenar con usted joven amo.

- ¡¿Mis padres vienen?! ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no tienen algo mejor que hacer?

- Tieg se tiene que ir sino los amos se enojaran.

Y desapareció.

- Espe…-pero no alcanzo a finalizar porque el elfo desapareció. Maldito elfo estúpido, pero ya verás cuando regreses.-mascullo.

A regañadientes se dirigió a su sótano, aún se preguntaba cómo es que el libro había llegado a aquel lugar ya que era la primera vez que entraría ahí, la única vez que quiso bajar no paso de la puerta debido a que su padre se dio cuenta y lo reprendió tan fuerte que se le quitaron las ganas, se preguntó qué haría ahora que ya está grande y que ya no es un niño pequeño de 5 años.

Llego hasta la puerta, giro la perilla y la abrió, para su sorpresa aquel lugar no era nada parecido a lo que se imaginó, estaba completamente limpio, demasiado bien cuidado diría él, se preguntó quién hacia la limpieza ahí abajo y si su padre sabia acerca de esto.

No perdió tiempo así que se puso a buscar el libro, lo encontró arriba de un buro que estaba al lado de lo que parecía ser un cuadro, no estaba muy seguro ya que esté tenía una gran manta cubriéndolo. Tomo el libro, volteo hacia un lado y quiso saber que había detrás, al quitar la sabana se encontró con que afirmativamente se trataba de un gran cuadro pero había una foto de un señor que notablemente se parecía a él, rubio, tez blanca y ojos grandes de color café claro, se quedó mirándolo y pudo darse cuenta de que se trataba de su abuelo William. Le pareció extraño que ese cuadro estuviera allí y no en el gran salón, adornándolo, pero no le dio mucha importancia, se dio la media vuelva, iba a comenzar a caminar cuando una voz lo detuvo.

- ¿Tan rápido te vas nieto? Sin siquiera saludar a tu abuelo.

- ¡!Ah!-exclamo asustado.

Draco volteo a mirarlo sorprendido, jamás se esperó que en ese cuadro se encontrará su abuelo, pensó que solo se trataba de una simple foto.

- Parece que has visto un fantasma.-se burló.

- No, es solo que… jamás espere que estuvieras aquí abuelo.-se excusó.

- Te tuve que traer con engaños para que vinieras a visitarme, ¿Por qué nunca entras al sótano?

Y en ese momento lo supo, supo quién tenía este lugar así.

- Tieg.-murmuro apretando los puños.

- No te molestes con él nieto, solo me hizo un favor.

- Yo también tengo preguntas abuelo. Como… ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí abajo en lugar de estar allá arriba?

- A tu padre no le agrado mucho.

- Ya somos dos.

- No digas tonterías Draco, tu padre te quiere, solo que no sabe cómo demostrarlo.

- No me interesa que me quiera. Solo que no se meta en mi vida.-comento molesto.

William Malfoy compadeció a su nieto, él también estaba pagando por sus errores.

- Tieg me dijo que te aburres mucho en las vacaciones.-se aventuró a decir cambiando el tema.

- Ese elfo estúpido no sabe lo que dice, tengo muchas cosas que hacer.

- ¿Así? Yo que te iba a mostrar un lugar donde puedes pasar el tiempo que quieras sin que nadie se entere.

El rubio se bufó.

- No existe un lugar así abuelo, mi padre sabría exactamente donde estoy y con quien.

- Yo no estaría tan seguro. Voltea hacia tu izquierda.-le indico. ¿Ves aquella pared?-el chico de ojos grises asintió. No es cualquier pared, es un Portal.

- ¿Un portal?-pregunto incrédulo. ¿Y qué hace un portal en mi casa?-quiso saber sin dejar de sonreír, notablemente no le creía, aún y cuando eso era posible.

- Somos muy parecidos nietos. Yo también quería escapar de este mundo así que cree un portal y pasaba mis veranos en ese lugar, lejos de aquí, de tus tatarabuelos…

- ¿Y me estás diciendo esto porque…?

- Quiero que te diviertas y que no estés solo en la casa durante tus vacaciones. Lo que encuentres ahí puede sorprenderte y cambiarte la vida… a mí me la cambio.

Draco se acercó hacia la pared que mencionaba William y la observo, era exactamente igual a las demás.

- Entonces si entro aquí mi padre jamás sabrá donde estoy ¿cierto?

- Así es, contiene un hechizo antiguo que no registra tu entrada a aquel lugar, jamás nadie se dará cuenta… claro si tú no les dices o si nadie que tu conozcas llegase a verte pero…. dudo que alguien que tu frecuentes conozca y mucha menos pasee por ese lugar.

- ¿Y qué hay allá?-pregunto curioso.

- Averígualo.-contesto sonriendo retadoramente.

Draco lo miro y sonrió también.

- Solo gira la perilla que tienes a tu derecha.

El slytherin giro su vista hacia ella e hizo lo que su abuelo le dijo. La puerta desapareció y en su lugar solo hubo una especie de manto brilloso, volteo a ver a su abuelo.

- Entra, te divertirás.

El chico se disponía a hacerlo cuando fue detenido.

- Solo recuerda cerrarlo, sino cualquiera podría entrar aquí. Al otro lado del portal también tiene esa misma piedra, gírala y con eso lo cierras.

- Espero que no te equivoques abuelo con eso de que me divertiré, sino le diré a mi padre sobre esto.-lo sentenció.

- Claro.-sonrió.

Draco respiro, comenzó a caminar y no supo en que momento paso pero ya se encontraba en el sótano de otro lugar, notablemente era muy diferente al suyo. Se giró y cerró el portal. Comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, se hacía preguntas como ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué se encontraría ahí? ¿Qué pasaba si alguien lo descubría? Ante esto agarro fuertemente su varita, quien sea que lo sorprendiese no le vería el rostro porque lo desmayaría inmediatamente o algo peor.

Llego a la puerta, tomo la perilla, respiro profundamente y la abrió, esa puerta daba con un pasillo, miro hacia la derecha y se percató que era una cocina, muy pequeña comparada con la suya pero al fin y al cabo una cocina y al lado izquierdo una sala, de la cual pensó lo mismo.

- ¿De quién será esta casa?-se preguntó.

De pronto escucho unos pasos así que se ocultó detrás de una puerta que se encontraba frente a él, al entrar se dio cuenta de que era el baño.

- Genial.-mascullo. Al menos esta limpio.

Aun así dejo ligeramente abierta la puerta para poder ver de quien se trataba.

- Creo que deberíamos de irnos de viaje ¿no crees amor?-pregunto una mujer en la cocina.

- ¿Si pero donde dejaremos a nuestra nena?

- Veremos si puede quedarse con la familia Weasley.

_- ¿Weasley? ¿Acaso aquella señora acaba de mencionar el apellido Weasley? Pero ¿Qué diablos? ¿Cómo?-pensó el chico confundido. Esperen no, no, no, no puede ser… no puede tratarse de la casa de ella... no de ella…_

El slytherin abrió lentamente la puerta, tenía que asegurarse, así que camino sigilosamente hacia la sala, siendo precavido para que nadie lo viese, iba tan ensimismado en que no lo descubrieran que no supo en qué momento se terminó la pared y topo con el sillón golpeándose la espinilla, estaba a punto de gritar de dolor cuando se dio cuenta donde estaba.

- Maldita sea.-murmuro por lo bajo. Agrr… estúpido sillón hijo de…

Pero se detuvo ya que otra cosa llamo su atención, rápidamente se dirigió hacia aquella fotografía que estaba frente a él, tanto que se olvidó el dolor del golpe que anteriormente había tenido.

- No, no, no.-dijo en símbolo de negación. No puede ser… Estoy en el mundo muggle y no solo eso, sino en la casa de ella… en la casa de Granger.

Continuara….

_**Notas de la Autora:**_

Hola

Mi primer historia. ¿Les gusto? Espero que sí, para aquellas que se les haga conocida, la idea del portal la obtuve de una serie que se llamaba Intercambio Extranjero, amaba esa serie lástima que solo tuvo una temporada y 24 capítulos nadamas T_T en fin, déjenme un comentario, entre más me dejen, más motivada me siento de escribir el siguiente capítulo.

¡Espero leernos pronto!

~&~** Un review es igual a un día más de inspiración **~&~


End file.
